1. Technical Field
The present invention mainly relates to an airtight coaxial connector which is used to connect a coaxial cable used to transmit high-frequency signals, to a precision instrument such as broadcasting equipment or an electron microscope.
2. Related Art
Precision instruments such as broadcasting equipment and electron microscopes may require airtightness. There is developed a coaxial connector that connects such precision instruments to a coaxial cable for transmitting high-frequency signals and that also has airtightness (see, for example, JP 2001-257510 A).
This airtight coaxial connector has, for example, a central terminal to which a central conductor of a coaxial cable is connected; and a metal shell disposed outside the central terminal. The airtight coaxial connector uses a hermetic component that seals a gap between the central terminal and the metal shell by an airtight sealing material such as glass. The hermetic component is incorporated into a metal outer shell, and the outer shell and the metal shell are soldered to each other with no gap therebetween and are thereby hermetically sealed.